Melodies of Love
by TemariArisaka
Summary: Songfics and maybe a few oneshots. Mainly SasuNaru but some other pairings and characters. T for later chapters.
1. Hey There Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do not own any song lyrics or characters. I do own the changes that I made.

For the record, I wrote this a looooooooooong time ago, and I found it on my computer and decided to post it. Definitely not my best. :/

Sasuke's POV

It was midnight, and I was walking through the woods. Nightmares. They tend to happen when your brother kills your family in front of you. But nightmares aside, I had a song stuck in my head. 'Hey There Delilah', by the Plain White T's, was my and Naruto's favorite song. We would hum or sing it when things got too quiet. Hearing a noise, I spun around. I crept toward the noise, seeing the blonde dobe himself, singing the song, but with some words replaced. He sang in such a way that I knew that he had sang this version before. Since he didn't sense my presence, I sat and listened.

_**Hey there Sasuke,  
>What's it like with the Akatsuki?<br>I might be miles away  
>But boy you are amazing<br>Yes you are  
>Konoha can't shine as bright as you<br>I swear it's true**_

I moved forward, lying upside down next to him, our heads almost touching. I took the next verse.

_**Hey there Naru,  
>Don't you worry about the distance<br>I'm right there if you get lonely  
>Give this song another listen<br>Close your eyes  
>Listen to my voice it's my disguise<br>I'm by your side**_

Together, we sang the chorus as we had so many times before, our voices twining together and floating into the sky. In that moment, I didn't care who found us. I wanted to stay with my tenshi.

_**Oh it's what you do to me,  
>Oh it's what you do to me,<br>Oh it's what you do to me,  
>Oh it's what you do to me,<br>What you do to me**_

Naruto had the next verse, his voice gaining strength as he sang. I like to think that it was because I was there with him.

_**Hey there Sasuke,  
>I know times are getting hard<br>But just believe me boy,  
>Someday I'll be the Hokage<br>We'll have it good,  
>We'll have the life we knew we would<br>My word is good**_

I picked up where he left off. We were perfectly in sync. Why had I ever left my dobe?

_**Hey there Naru,  
>I've got so much left to say,<br>If every simple song I wrote to you  
>Would take your breath away<br>I'd write it all,  
>Even more in love with me you'd fall<br>We'd have it all**_

We had the same idea, and sang both the chorus and the next verse together, our voices louder and stronger. Nothing mattered except being together right now.

_**Oh it's what you do to me,  
>Oh it's what you do to me,<br>Oh it's what you do to me,  
>Oh it's what you do to me<strong>_

_**I know it might seem pretty far,**_  
><em><strong>But they've got snakes and slugs and toads<strong>_(A/N: I couldn't resist :P) _**I'd walk to you if I had no other way,  
>Our friends would all make fun of us<br>And we'll just laugh along because we know  
>That none of them have felt this way,<br>Darling I can promise you  
>That by the time we get through<br>The world will never ever be the same  
>And you're to blame<strong>_

We both knew that this was my verse. It had to be; it fit me too well.

_**Hey there Naru,  
>You be good and don't you miss me<br>A few more years and I'll have my revenge  
>And you'll be making history like you do<br>You know it's all because of you  
>We can do whatever we want to<br>Hey there Naru here's to you  
>This one's for you<strong>_

We finished as the sun began to rise, and we both knew that we needed to go our separate ways. It wasn't yet time for me to return.

_**Oh it's what you do to me!  
>Oh it's what you do to me!<br>Oh it's what you do to me!  
>Oh it's what you do to me!<br>Oh it's what you do to me!  
>What you do to me.<strong>_


	2. Wishes

Disclaimer: I do not own any song lyrics or characters. I do own the changes that I made.

Wishes

Naruto's POV

_The saddest thing is you could be anything_

_That you could want_

_We could have been everything_

Sasuke, do you ever think about me, about what we could have been? We could have been anything, everything. We could have changed the world.

_But now we're not_

_Now it's not anything at all_

Then you left. You left me in the Valley, with no real explanation as to why you were leaving Konoha. Why you were leaving me. You destroyed any hopes and dreams that I had for us and our future together.

_The hardest part was getting this close to you_

_And giving up this dream I built with you_

After becoming friends with you, which I had thought an unreachable dream, I began to dream dreams of a grander scale. I began to imagine being together, you and I, forever. I imagined homosexuality being acceptable in Konoha. I began to think…maybe you wanted to be together too.

_A fairytale that isn't coming true_

_You've got some growing up to do_

You figured out how I felt, Teme… and you returned my feelings. You made me think that you loved me, and then abandoned me in the Valley, deeming your duty as your brother's executioner more important than me. Than us.

_I wish we could have worked it out_

_I wish I didn't have these doubts_

_I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now_

I wish that I could believe that you would come back to me. I wish I knew that I was at least important enough to return for.

_I wish I didn't know inside_

_That it won't work out for you and I_

_I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye_

I wish I could accept that you were gone, that you have left me. But I refuse to believe it. No matter what you do Teme, I could never hate you. You will always be forgiven. For me, there is no alternative.

_After all the things you put me through_

_Tell me why I'm still in love with you_

_And why am I, why am I still waiting for your call_

I am still waiting. I can't help it. I still do, and always will, wait for you. It took to long for you to notice that I was pretending to like Sakura to make you jealous. It took too long for you to notice how you felt. No. I will wait.

_You broke my heart_

_I'm taking it back from you_

_And taking back the life I gave to you_

It broke my heart when you left. Your goodbye was a Chidori to the face. Literally. And while I will wait for you forever if I have to, I am going to start to live again.

_Life goes on before and after you_

_I've got some growing up to do_

I WILL begin to live again. I will no longer be a zombie, haunted by your disappearance and attempts at my life. I know that you want me to stop trying to get you back, but do you need to kill me?

_I wish we could have worked it out_

_I wish I didn't have these doubts_

_I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now_

I wish that you would come home. Home not just to Konoha, but to the Uchiha home. Because when you do, I will be there. I can't imagine what you could possibly be doing, but if it is so important to you, I will support you.

_I wish I didn't know inside_

_That it won't work out for you and I_

_I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye_

I wish I could move on, but that is not possible. You mean too much to me, Teme.

_It's time I said my last goodbye_

I really should leave.

_Goodbye_

Sometimes I wish I could.

_Goodbye_

But there is no way in hell that I would.

_It's time I said my last goodbye_

It is past time for me to move on, but I won't. I won't let you come home to nothing.

_I wish we could have worked it out_

_I wish I didn't have these doubts_

_I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now_

If you told me what was so important, I could help you, but-"Dobe? Why are you here?" I turn around, and see you, it really is you, Teme, standing before me.

_I wish I didn't know inside_

I run to you, almost tripping, and fall into your arms. I don't care why you came back. You came back. That is all that matters.

_That it won't work out for you and I_

I know you will probably leave again, but I don't care. You are here, with me, now. That's all that matters. "I didn't want you to come back with nothing and no one."

_I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye_

You hold me tighter and whisper, "If I have you, I have all that I need, Usuratonkachi." I want to say something, but all I can do is cry. I am so happy that you are back.

_It's time I said my last goodbye_

"Dobe, I am going to need to leave again. I still haven't killed him. But…I wanted you see you." You blush. You look cute when you blush. I take your hand and pull you inside and start to make dinner.

_Goodbye_

You are finished, and I know you are about to leave me again. "N-Naru-koi," I stare. This is new. "Please wait for me while I am gone." In response, I hug you tighter.

_Goodbye_

You walk down the path, away from the house, away from me. Just come back soon, and come back safe.

_It's time I said my last goodbye_

I want to be sure that you won't die on me, but I know I can't. I just don't want this to be our last goodbye.

_Goodbye_

So I don't say goodbye as you walk further and further away. Instead I whisper, "Come home safe."

_Goodbye_

I know that you will come home. You have to. So this is not goodbye. This is a brief time apart.

_It's time I said my last goodbye_

I wish I could move on, but with seeing you and feeling your kisses again, I can't. Even the thought is too much for me to handle. So I will wait. One day, this will no longer just be Sasuke Uchiha's giant house. You won't be lonely here anymore. This will be Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki's giant house. I might be lonely while I am here alone, but once you return, I promise, neither of us will ever be alone again. We will be happy. So Sasuke, please come home.


	3. Naruto's Last Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any song lyrics or characters. I do own the changes or exclusions that I made.

Naruto's Last Day

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But the infection is too widespread. I doubt Kyuubi could even fix it." Said Tsunade sympathetically.

'She's right Kit. I can't fix it. I'm sorry'

"So when will I croak?"

She and Shizune exchanged a glance. "Most likely tomorrow."

I jumped up. "Then it is time for me to get going!" I knew that they couldn't fix it, but they did reduce the pain greatly. I had a lot to do, and a deeply infected body was not going to stop me.

_My best friend gave me the best advice_

_He said each day's a gift and not a given right_

This reminded me of a conversation I had with Sasuke the day before he defected. "Dobe, we are ninjas. We might not live to see tomorrow, so we need to make the most of today."

"Sasuke, you are never this serious. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Whatever. Wanna go get ramen?" He rolled his eyes and walked away. "Don't walk away from me teme!" and so on. It hadn't made much sense then, but now it was crystal clear.

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_

_And try to take the path less traveled by_

_That first step you take is the longest stride_

I walked through Konoha, taking the back roads that went everywhere. I went to the Hokage Monument first. "Sorry Dad. I can't be the Rokudaime. Can you believe that a simple infection is killing me?" I hadn't expected a response, but I was still slightly disappointed when I didn't receive one. "Tsunade-baa couldn't fix me. Neither could Kyuubi. Isn't it weird?"

'I am so sorry, Kit. You know if I could help you I would. And I apologize sincerely, Yondaime-sama, that I could not protect your son."

"Kyuu?"

'Yes Kit?"

"Let's make this the most productive last day that anyone has ever had."

He purred. 'Whatever you say, Kit.'

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

I ran to the Hokage Tower and stood in front of it, magnifying my voice with a jutsu. "People of Konoha! I have an announcement to make!" I waited, and they eventually gathered in front of me. "I forgive you. My life is ending, so I feel you need to know that I forgive you all for my childhood." There was a shocked silence.

"This is a cruel joke, Naruto." Sakura said.

"I'm not joking!"

"He is telling the truth." Tsunade-baa walked up and stood next to me. "He contracted a deadly infection, and will pass on tomorrow. I suggest you listen to him."

"Thank you." I continued. "I will be doing stuff around the village for a while, but please do not mess with me; these are things that need to be done and I need to do alone."

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

I went to my apartment first, taking a look around. I took the original Team Seven picture, with Sasuke, Sakura, and I. I had been tempted to leave it there, but I couldn't make myself do it. I hid it in my jacket. I also grabbed Sasuke's hitai-ate and put it with the picture. On reflection, I grabbed my frog wallet. It was bulging, but I wouldn't need it after today.

_Donate every dime you have?_

_If today was your last day_

Then I took the long route to Ichiraku Ramen and sat at the bar. "Hey Naruto! Long time no see!" It was Ayame-nee.

"You didn't hear my announcement today, did you, nee-chan?"

"What announcement?"

I sighed. "I am dying." I plopped my frog on the counter. "I don't want any ramen today."

"Then what is the money for?"

"I am donating it to the shop. Keep it open for as long as you possibly can, okay? Oh, is Teuchi-san here?"

"Yep." She called for him. He came up to the counter

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Teuchi. Use this money for the shop okay? Keep it running." He looked at me sadly, but I knew that he had heard me earlier.

"Naruto, I will make you a deal. I will take the money, but you have to let me rename the miso ramen."

Confused, I asked, "To what?"

"Naruto's Pick: Miso Ramen." I laughed.

"Go for it!"

_Against the grain should be a way of life_

_What's worth the prize is always worth the fight_

I went back to Tsunade-baa's office. "Baa-chan, I'm going after Sasuke one last time."

"Naruto-"

"Tsunade-sama. Please. This is the last time."

"Okay."

"And I am going alone."

She stared at me for a moment and sighed. "Fine." I left, saying goodbye to everyone on my way out of the village.

_Every second counts 'cause there's no second try_

_So live like you'll never live it twice_

_Don't take the free ride in your own life_

Despite pleas from others to stay, I couldn't. Other than convincing Sasuke to return, I had other things that I needed to do outside the village. And it would be difficult. But it had to be done. No more delays. I had so many people and places I needed to say my farewells to. So, so many things to do. Forgiveness to be given, apologies made.

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

I went to Jiraiya's home first. On the ground was the picture of the two of us. I picked it up, adding it to my ever-growing collection in my jacket. "Hey, you old hentai." I said to the air. "I know you are gone. But now I will be joining you soon. Would you have guessed?" I laughed. "Probably not. You acted as if nothing could ever kill me." I paused and gave the place one last look. "Bye sensei."

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

I tracked down the Akatsuki. Pein specifically. When he saw me, he shifted into a battle stance. I held up a hand. "I am not here to fight." He stayed silent. "When you killed Jiraiya, I swore that I would never forgive you. But something has changed. I forgive you, Pein."

"…What changed?"

"I am dying."

"You? The Kyuubi's container? Dying?"

"Yes. Of an infection that neither Tsunade-sama nor Kyuubi could fix. So, Pein, I forgive you. For everything." With that, I left, with him staring after me with disbelief.

_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_

Tracking down Sasuke was difficult. I was never good with chakra tracking anyway, but I think he was deliberately hiding it. He didn't want to be found. Seeing him in dreams and memories was not enough. Neither were his attempts to kill me. That was not Sasuke. I wanted Konoha's Sasuke Uchiha back. The teme who was my best friend and only rival.

_If today was your last day_

_Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_

_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_

_Regardless of who you are_

I need to understand, if I cannot convince him to return. I need to understand his shattered heart. If I could help heal his, maybe I could pick up the pieces of mine. I needed to do this one thing before I died. I, Naruto Uzumaki, the container of Kyuubi Kitsune, would attempt to repair his heart.

_So do whatever it takes_

_'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_

_Let nothin' stand in your way_

_Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

No matter what it took, I would do it. I had less than twenty-four hours. As I decided this, I was still running. And, in a typical Naruto fashion, I hit a tree. As I stood back up and turned around, I saw that Sasuke and his three companions -for I refused to call them his friends- surrounded me. Realizing who I was, aforementioned companions walked a small distance away. "Why are you here?" he asked, katana by my neck.

"Go back to Konoha, Sasuke." I could see that my wording had slightly disturbed him.

"No 'I'll drag you back with me!' or 'Come back with me!', Naruto?"

"No." I looked into obsidian eyes. "I will not be there."

"Why?"

I took a breath. I hated to admit it to him. It made me feel weak. "By tomorrow, I will be dead."

He gave a harsh laugh. "I am not going to buy that bullshit, Naruto."

"I am not lying." I took off my jacket, the items still hidden inside, and grabbed the blade of the katana. I forced it into my arm. The cut was not deep, but pus oozed out. He looked sickened.

"How?"

"Infection spread throughout my body. Neither Tsunade nor Kyuubi could fix it." He stared at me.

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

"I am willing to forget what has happened since you left Sasuke. I will give you a scroll telling them not to blame you. Please, go back."

"Blame me for what?" he asked, lowering his katana.

"Not just for leaving, but for what I am about to ask you to do."

"I am not going to kill you."

"You have too. I can't stand the idea of dying in a hospital bed. Please, Sasuke." I could feel tears welling in my eyes. "Don't make me die like that."

"Why me?"

"I know you can do it. You have tried enough, and come close several times." I swallowed. "I can't make anyone else do this. And if I have to die, I would like it to be by my best friend's hand.

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

I picked up my jacket, taking out the pictures and hitai-ate. "You kept it?" he asked, staring at the head guard.

"Of course." I handed it and the pictures to him and he took them, tentatively tying the head guard around his head. "May I have a scroll and a brush?" The red-head carried some over, and I wrote the note.

_Tsunade_

_Do not punish Sasuke. I begged him to do this. I could not stand the thought of dying in a hospital. Don't punish him for defecting either. Let him live his life. Oh, and I can prove that I am me. I saved you from Orochimaru and Kabuto when we were looking for a Hokage by letting them punch me in the forehead. We are the only two left who know that._

_Naruto_

I walked over to Sasuke, taking off the necklace Tsunade-baa had given me. He had sat down on a log. He too, was trying to hold back tears. I sat beside him. I gave him the scroll. I moved to the front of him, kneeling, necklace in my hands. I softly placed it around his neck.

_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_

"I am dreamed of this for years, but now it is the last thing I want." He mumbled. I smiled.

"Well, now you have too."

He sighed. "I know." We stood and faced each other, holding back tears.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Don't marry Sakura."

"Never." He grimaced. "Naruto."

"Yes?"

"I love you." I smiled.

"I know. I love you too." And with that, a teary Sasuke killed me. Mercifully.

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you finally fall in love_

_If today was your last day_


	4. Cheater

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Cuz if I did, it would be yaoi-rrific and Sakura would be dead.

A/N: I am pissed; my friend's boyfriend was cheating on her. Thus, this story was born. And I apologize for the sucky last songfic. I just had to get the idea out of my head!

Cheater

He thought he was invincible.

Untouchable.

He thought that money and a famous family name could get him out of everything.

He was wrong.

Sasuke had been acting strange for weeks, and it had finally led up to this.

Naruto stood, numb, outside his bedroom door. He did not want to believe that this was happening, but his every sense told him that yes, it was. He was truly watching his boyfriend bang his best friend. In their bedroom. If it had been just a random whore, he wouldn't have been so angry. A whore wouldn't know that they were together. But this was Sakura. She knew. She had known since it had happened. Yes, Naruto had known that she liked Sasuke, but this…

No. This wasn't going to fly.

He didn't care what they thought or did anymore. He opened the door the rest of the way, hearing (but not caring) the surprised gasp that came from the bed. He got his suitcase from the closet, and began to pack. He opened drawers, pulling out his stuff and shoving it in the bag. Sakura jumped up and grabbed her clothes, running, while Sasuke just sat up, stunned. He had thought that he had been careful enough to not get caught. He just sat and stared, sorry, but knowing that at this point, nothing he said mattered.

Naruto's eyes burned. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't…not yet. Not while Sasuke was still there, watching him. It hurt more, somehow, that he wasn't trying to make excuses. Not trying to explain. Even if he was sorry, he wouldn't apologize; his damn Uchiha pride prevented that.

And Naruto didn't think he was sorry anyway. He was an Uchiha. And Uchihas never regretted anything. Ever.

Naruto had never given up on Sasuke. Not when they were in the academy.

Not as genin.

Not when Sasuke left for the Sound.

Not when he returned to Konoha.

So Sasuke didn't think that Naruto would leave. He thought that Naruto was faking, trying to make the Uchiha beg. Which would never happen. It was not possible. He didn't expect him to finish packing and leave. He sure as hell didn't expect to find out the next day that Naruto had taken a long-term mission in Suna. He didn't think that he would actually _leave_.

Naruto had never given up on Sasuke. He had never once tried to stop loving the Uchiha, and Sasuke had taken that for granted.

Because Naruto had given up now.


End file.
